super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash and Pikachu (Playable)
Ash is the main protagonist and lead character of the Pokémon Anime which is based around the Pokémon media franchise. Ash himself is based around the freely nameable protagonist of the very first Pokémon versions Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue, often nicknamed Red. Ash is a 10 years-old trainer who follows his dream to become Pokémon Master through the world challening gyms and champion leagues of every already known regions. This young boy hails from Pallet Town, Kanto and was given his very first Pokémon, his Pikachu by the famous Pokémon professor Prof. Oak. Ever since, those two were inseperable and Pikachu became Ash's only Pokémon he always had at hand at all times. He, however, sees his Pokémon not as mere tools to help him fight, but also as friends and family and is very protective of any Pokémon whether wild or his, coming at odds with Team Rocket, a small trio whose ultimate goal is it to capture Ash's Pikachu and give it to their boss Giovanni. Ash and Pikachu were revealed playable as part of the grand announcement of Disney XD Superstar Brawl on January 31th, 2014. They are the first character to join the roster representing their franchise followed by Iris and Axew on February 14th, 2014. Attributes Unlike Phineas and Ferb, Ash and Pikachu are another type of duo brawlers: The player solely controls Ash while Pikachu may act automatically determined by the command it got from Ash (the player) making Ash a surprisingly tricky character since most of his moves have two divided hitboxes with both being able to do damage at the time, but this case is rare. Whatever the player does to Pikachu, it will not affect the character's damage percentage as only Ash's damage is counted. Even if Pikachu gets blown away in a for normal characters impossible to recover from situations, Pikachu will always get back onto the stage, no matter what (mostly using Thunderbolt and Quick Attack to rush back onto the stage). Ash's weight can be seen somewhere between Diddy Kong's and Pit's and therefore, are rather allround characters. Ash himself does always do less damage then Pikachu so do their knockbacks. Ash, thanks to Pikachu, has awesome vertical recovery, but almost no horizontal leaving him a character who is infamous for his almost non-existing edge-guarding abilities. Plus, most of Ash's move (again thanks to Pikachu) have a rather long lags leaving him open for attacks for some deadly moments. This also unables him to put up long combos. However, on Ash's side are his damage-doing abilities and his strength within a yet agile character, something rather unique to the entire roster. However, still one of the worst characters to pick. Ash and Pikachu remain a character only a true expert should ever lay their fingers on. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Does two punches and then whirls around doing another punch, 3%, 3%, 6% (total: 12%) *Forward Tilt: Does a karate kick to the side, 6%, small knockback *Up Tilt: *Down Tilt: Does a sweeping kick while Pikachu jumps forward doing a Thunder Shock, small knockback (if Pikachu's touched) / knockover (if Ash's leg's touched), 8% (Ash), 11% (Pikachu) *Dash Attack: Ash dashes, spins around himself once and then sends Pikachu out to use Thunder Shock before him, small to medium knockback, 6% (Ash), 9% (Pikachu) *Up Smash: Ash knees down holding Pikachu in his arms and then jumps up trowing Pikachu upwards which performs a Thunder Shock while spinning around itself, 4% (Ash), 8% (Pikachu). If an opponent's right next Ash when he jumps up, said foe is blown upwards along with Pikachu resulting in 12% damage *Forward Smash: *Down Smash: *Neutral Aerial: Punches once and performs an accidental salto, 4% (4% more damage if his by the salto again) *Forward Aerial: Karate kicks to the side, small knockback, 6% *Back Aerial: Falls to the side and whirls around himself with Pikachu whirling around him using Iron Tail as well, 7% (Ash), 9% (Pikachu) *Up Aerial: Ash falls with the back facing to the ground, looks up and Pikachu climbs on top of Ash's risen arm and performs Thunder Shock (looks similar in style to Zelda's Up Aerial), 10% *Down Aerial: Pikachu climbs down on Ash and eventually falls below him. Then, the two start to spin around themselves with Pikachu using Thunder Shock to both attack and protect Ash, can paralyse hit opponents for a short time, 9% *Grab Aerial: Sends out Pikachu to shortly paralyse the opponent and "fetch" him or her back to Ash *Pummel: Pikachu headbutts the opponent that is held by Ash with both hands, 3% per second *Forward Throw: Ash swings around himself holding his foe, Pikachu gets behind Ash and then uses Double-Edge to "throw" the opponent forwards, 12% *Back Throw: Ash throws his opponent upwards and Pikachu spins around in the air below the opponent using Iron Tail to shoot its foe backwards, 15% *Up Throw: Ash throws his opponent upwards and Pikachu uses Double-Edge upwards to shoot him or her upwards, 13% *Down Throw: Pikachu jumps into the air at the same time Ash throws the opponent diagonally upwards. Pikachu jumps high above the opponent to use its Iron Tail similar to Link's Down Aerial to shoot the opponent downwards, excellent Meteor Smash, 15% *Floor Back: *Floor Front: *Edge (> 100%): Pikachu uses Double-Edge to blast Ash back onto the stage. Pikachu, luckily, gets back onto with Thunderbolt itself. Both Ash and Pikachu can do damage doing so, Ash: 12%, Pikachu: 8% (total: 20%) *Edge (100%+): Pikachu climbs over Ash back onto the stage and uses Thunderbolt while Ash's getting back onto the stage protected, 7%, small knockback *Neutral Special: Electro Ball - Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and charges its Electro Ball eventually letting go of it and then retreats back to Ash, 8% - 40%, the longer charged, the bigger the knockback is *Side Special: Iron Tail - Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and while doing so does two saltos using Iron Tail both attacking opponents and protecting Ash from attacks, 11%, low knockback, high knockback when the tip of its tail is touched *Up Special: Thunderbolt - Pikachu jumps up and casts Thunderbolt, this move can hit Ash as well if Ash didn't move since the player commanded Thunderbolt, whoever is hit gets damaged (14%), medium knockback *Down Special: Double-Edge - Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder crashing to the ground before him potentially crushing an opponent, can ground an opponent meaning that he's unable to defend, attack or move for some moments, 20% *Superstar Smash: Volt Tackle - Ash automatically runs to the nearest edge of the main platform, commands Pikachu to use Volt Tackle which dashes once over the stage as fast as lightning (almost undodgeable) creating massive knockback and likely KOes Taunts *Up: Pikachu's cheeks start to spark implying its ready to perform another move but Ash shakes his head saying that this is not needed right now *Down: Opens his Pokédex to analyse his opponent and looks surprised when the dex apparently says it didn't recognize any of the other combatants (not even other Pokémon users such as Iris) *Side: Pikachu climbs around once on Ash who accidentally tickled by it resulting in him laughing for a moment Idle Poses *Ash gets more relaxed, then is poked by Pikachu, looks at it and nods Cheer *Ash! Ash! And Pi-Ka-Chu! Ash! Ash! And Pi-Ka-Chu! Intro *Ash stands there determined. Pikachu then suddenly jumps on his left shoulder, the two nod to each other and Pikachu jumps in front of Ash, ready to do battle. Outro *Winning: Ash and Pikachu cheer and rises a Pokéball of his into the air (this references the pose he does when he caught a Pokémon or won a badge) *Losing: Ash picks up a dizzy Pikachu and runs away with it ("Quick to the Pokémon Center") Victory Sequence *Ash cheers and Pikachu wants to tag along accidentally hitting his trainer with Thunderbolt. A shocked Ash then tells Pikachu that it's okay. *Ash does his "A won Badge/Caught Pokémon" pose again with Pikachu jumping in front of the camera happily smiling *Ash kuddles Pikachu which is laughing happily with its trainer Losing Sequence *Ash claps with Pikachu resting on his shoulder looking sad Ending in Classic Mode Ash and Pikachu wake up beneath a tree being poked by a Pidove which flies away once Cilan and Iris arrive. *Iris: "Ash, you're awake!" *Cilan: "Does anything hurt? You were suddenly gone." *Ash: "Suddenly ... gone?" *Iris "Yep, we were looking for you all day and when we found you beneath that tree we were worried sick." *Axew: "Ax Ew" *Cilan: "What happened to you? Is Pikachu, okay?" *Pikachu wakes up: "Pikapi Pikachu!" *Ash: "Looks like it. Eh, I had the weirdest dream." *Iris: "A dream?" *Axew: "Xew?" *Ash: "There were so many different Pokémon all I didn't know ... But at least, we've managed to defeat whoever they were and are home now safe and sound. Right, Pikachu?" *Pikachu: "PikaPikachu!" The gang then continue their journey facing the sunset. Event Matches *TBA Rush Mode Costumes Default *Red: Ash's shirt gets red and yellow, his cap gets black, his hair blond and his pants red *Green: Ash's shirt gets dark green and light green, his cap gets brown-white, his hair red and his pants dark green *Yellow: Ash's shirt gets light pink and white, his cap dark red-white, his hair light yellow and his pants get white *Purple: Ash's shirt gets black and purple, his cap purple-black, his hair remains black and his pants get white *TBA Alternate Costume *Red: Ash's shirt gets dark red with a white strip and yellow sleeves, His cap gets black, his hair blond his pants get orange-golden *Green: Ash's shirt gets green with a black strip and white sleeves. His cap gets green-yellow, his hair gets red and his pants get brownish *Yellow: Ash's shirt gets pink with a white strip and red sleeves. His cap gets dark red-white, his hair light yellow and his pants get white *Purple: Ash's shirt gets purple with a black strip and pink sleeves. His cap gets black-purple, his hair remains black and his pants get pink *TBA Quotes *"Let's go, Pikachu!" - being selected *"Pokémon - I choose you!" - being selected *"Alright!" - being selected *"Hi, I'm Ash from Pallet Town." - Pre-Match quote *"Alright, Pikachu!" - scoring a point *"Yeah!" - scoring a point *"Well done, Pikachu! I'm proud of you." - scoring a point *"That was super effective." - having dealt a heavy attack *"Pikachu, let's finish this!" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Oh no, I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Pikachu, don't worry, I'll catch you!" - being hit by a heavy attack *"We've got to be careful." - being hit by a heavy attack *"Change of strategy, huh?" - being hit by a heavy attack *"Pikachu, I know we can do this." - having respawned *"Wait, I don't have to switch out my Pokémon?" - having respawned *"Pi-Pikachu, are you okay?" - having respawned *"This time, we'll win!" - having respawned *"Maybe we should change our strategy ..." - having respawned *"Woah, this one was close, thanks Pikachu." - having recovered *"Looks like Iris's lessons paid off after all." - having recovered *"Next time, we should be more careful." - having recovered *"Normally all I need is the help of my Pokémon, but if this helps ..." - picking up an item *"No Thunderstone. Good!" - picking up an item *"Brock would surely know what to do with that." - picking up an item *"Pikachu, do you know what this is?" - picking up an item *"That's no rat - it's my pal Pikachu!" - combating Spider-Man *"Nah, only another stop on our journey" - combating Jack *"Well, forget that! I'll never give away my pal Pikachu!" - combating Chase *"That's a Pikachu, he's my companion ever since the Professor gave him to me." - combating Mikayla *"Pac-Man? Didn't see you in Game Central for some time. Where have you been?" - combating Pac-Man *"It fights - and my Pokédex has no data of it. Can it be that this little thing is a whole new Pokémon species?" - combating Agent P Trivia *He mentions two of his traveling companions. **Iris is mentioned in one of his recovery quotes. **And Brock is mentioned in one of his item quotes. ***Furthermore he mentions Professor Oak in his battle quote against Mikayla *Ash mentions the Game Central Station, a place where every existing videogame character meet. It's a place beyond games and was created in Disney's Wreck-it Ralph. This is a reference to the origins of both, Pokémon and Pac-Man as videogames. *The function of their Up Special Thunderbolt being able to hit Ash as well is a reference to a running gag in the anime that involves Pikachu shocking Ash and/or (one of) his friends unwillingly. *In the games, Double-Edge does damage to the user as well. This, however, doesn't count for Pikachu since it isn't part of Ash's damage percentage. The only way Double-Edge can do damage to its user in the game is by moving right to the spot where Pikachu will land. **Actually, Ash's Pikachu doesn't know how to perform Double-Edge. Normal Pikachu can, though. Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB